YOU
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: chap 6 is update. RnR please...!
1. Chapter 1

YOU

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO

Selamat Siang semua…!

Saya Author baru di dunia Ffn ini,jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Mohaon bantuan dari para sensei dan senpai sekalian.

Doumo

And now,HAPPY READING!

Chapter 1

Rukia's POV

Hai, namaku Kuchiki Rukia sekarang aku kelas 1-B di SMA Karakura. Sekarang aku tak sendiri lagi,karena aku mempunyai seorang kekasih sekarang. Shiba Kaien,itulah namanya. Aku beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan bintang sekolah seperti Shiba Kaien. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena Shiba Kaien adalah kapten tim basket di SMA Karakura,ditmbah lagi dengan prestasinya didalam pelakjaran,hmmm….kian menambah kepopulerannya saja. Dan sekarang pelajaran matematika oleh Aizen Sensei sudah dimulai,tapi dia bilang akan memperkenalkan murid baru? Berarti bisik-bisik teman sekelasku tadi pagi bukanlah omomg kosong belaka.

"Baiklah,silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Aizen ensei pada murid baru itu. Pria itu berjalan untuk memasuki kelasku dan dia adalah …

"Perkenalkan,namaku Kurosaki Ichigo,mohon kerjasamanya" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,lebig cepat dari saat bersama Kaien senpai. Detak jantung yang sudah lama tak ernah aku rasakan,sekarang lembali lagi. Mata kami bertemu,mata ambernya bertemu dengan mata violetku. Seperti terhipnotis,aku terus saja menatap matanya hingga akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Aizen sensei.

"Aizen sensei,dimana aku bisa duduk?"tanyanya. Aizen sensei mencari-cari bangku yang kosong dan bangku kosong itu tepat berada disampingku,mungkinkah?

"Disana Kurosaki,disamping Kuchiki" ucap Aizen Sensei sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada disampingku.

"Terimakasih sensei"

"Ya,sama-sama Kurosaki"

Kulihat ia semakin mendekat kearahku,semakin cepat pula jantungku berdetak. Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya,lalu kutundukkan kepalaku kebawah. Berharap tak bisa melihat mata ambernya yang bisa menghipnotisku. Dengan santainya ia duduk dismpingku,tak sadarkah ia bahwa ia telah membuka luka lamaku kembali terbuka? Jahat,hanya itu satu kata untuknya sekarang.

End of Rukia's POV

Ichigo's POV

Mata kami saling bertemu,mata violetnya yang indah itu,mata violet yang selama ini aku rindukan kini sudah ada dihadapanku sekarang. Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya,segara kualihkan pandanganku kearah Aizen Sensei untuk bertanya dimana aku bisa duduk.

"Disana Kurosaki,disamping Kuchiki" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"Terima kasih"

"Ya,sama-sama Kurosaki"

Aku berjalan kearah Rukia sekarang,semakin dekat dan dekat. Kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tibarasa sakit menyerang dihatiku saat melihatnya seperti utu. Sebenci itukah Rukia padaku hingga ia tak mau melihat wajahku? Aku duduk disampingnya dan ia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia,tidakkah kau lihat bahwa sekarang aku telah kembali? Aku kembali hanya untukmu Rukia,untukmu,jeritku dalam hati. Aku masih memandanginya,walau ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi,segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis untuk menerima pelajaran dari Aizen sensei.

End of Ichigo's POV

Normal POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi,Aizen sensei segera keluar dari kelas 1-B. Rukia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Shiba Kaien sudah menunggunya ternyata.

"Maaf Senpai menunggu lama"

"Tak apa Rukia. Ayo kita kekantin"

"Ya senpai"

Mereka tidak sadar,bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Sepasang mata itu adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ano Kurosaki,aku Orihime Inoue dan ini Arisawa Tatsuki"

"Ah ya Orihime dan Arisawa,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Ichigo diiringi senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku lihat tadi kau melihat ke arah Kuchiki,memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki

"Tidak. Siapa orang tadi?"

"Yang bersama Kuchiki? Di itu Shiba Kaien. Dia pacarnya Kuckiki-san" jawab Inoue. Hati Ichigo begitu sakit mendengarnya. Orang yang ia cintai sudah dimiliki orang lain?

"Apa Kurosaki mau pergi ke kantin?"ajak Inoue

" Inoue" tolak Ichigo

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Inoue dan Tatsuki segera melarikan diri kekantin tanpa Ichigo.

Ichigo's POV

Benarkah yang aku dengar ini? Rukia sudah dimiliki oleh Shiba Kaien? Apakah aku terlambat Rukia?

End of Ichigo's POV

Normal POV

Bel pilang sudah berbunyi,semua murid 1-B berlari menuju pintu kalasnya agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. Dalam waktu 1 menit,kelas itu sudah bersih,manun masih menyisakan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia memutuskan untuk berdiri,bersiap untuk pulang. Namun,baru 3 langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya,tngannya sugah ditahan oleh seseorang dan mendorongnya ke dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo!" Perintah Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh pria itu agar dirinya terlapas dari pelukan Ichigo. Namun,usaha Rukia gagal karena tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan pelukan Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku Rukia" Ucap Ichigo. Rukia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan keputusasaan dari ucapan Ichigo. Akhirnya,I membiarkan Ichigo memeluknya. Dan air matanya yang selama ini resimpan rapat,akhirnya keluar juga.

"Kenapa kau datang kembali Ichi?" tanya Rukia disela-sela tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Ini semua salahku!"

"Tapi sudah terlambat Ichi,aku sudah milik Kaien senpai" Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dari pelukannya,ditatapnya mata violet yng dulu pernah jadi miliknya itu. Tangan Ichigo bergerak ke pipi Rukia. Disekanya air mata yang kini membasahi wajah putih milik Rukia.

"Apa aku terlambat midget?"

+TBC+

Gimana cerita saia?aneh?gaje?ancur?kirim semua keluh kesah anda dikotak review.

Arigatou….

+TBC+


	2. Chapter 2

YOU

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO

Olla….

Ota hadir lagi. Ni chap 2, semoga lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya yang ancur itu. Sebelumnya, ota mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah sempet baca n review fic Ota yang ancur ini. Ota jadi terharu

*nangis gaje*

Gak banyak bacot lagi.

buat para readers, senpai n sensei sekalian

HAPPY READING…..!

Chapter 2

Rukia diam, ia bingung jawaban apa yang mesti ia berikan pada Ichigo. Di satu sisi ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya Ichigo, di sisi lain ia tak ingin menyakiti Kaien, kekasihnya sekarang. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya sekarang.

CUP

Bibir Rukia mencium singkat bibir Ichigo, Ichigo sangat kaget dengan tindakan Rukia barusan. Rukia tak tahan lagi dengan perasaanya sekarang, didorongnya tubuh Ichigo dan ia berlari, pergi srjauh mungkin dari hadapan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata melihat Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah.

Rukia's POV

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku mencium jeruk itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Ya Tuhan, bodohnya diriku ini, bisa-bisanya aku mencium si jeruk itu! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang mesti aku lakukan? Bagaimana dengan senpai, bagaimana kalau dia tahu? Pasti hubunganku dengannya akan berakhir. Aku maasih sibuk dengan pikiranku, sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau ada yang memanggilku.

"Rukia, hosh..hosh...hosh.." panggail seseorang itu sambil menepuk bahauku.

"Senpai" Jantungku rsanya ingin copot sekarang, setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja menepuk bahuku.

"Rukia, kenapa kau tidak menoleh tadi?" tanya Kaien senpai , masih dalam posisi memegan bahuku dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Maaf senpai, senpai baru saja lari?" tanyaku

"Iya Rukia,"

"Maaf, sampai membuat senpai lari-lari begini" ucapku penuh penyesalan.

Kaien senpai melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa Rukia, aku cuma ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama"

DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa tadi senpai ke kelasku dan melihat aku dan Ichigo? Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Ano senpai. Apa tadi senpai kekelasku?"

Ia tampak berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Jangan=jangan...

"Tadi aku ke kelasmu Rukia,"

DEG

Jantungku. Jantungku rasanya sudah ingin lari dari tubuhku sekarang. Benarkah ini? Ya Tuhan, itu berarti Kaien senpai sempat melihatku dengan sijeruk itu!

"Tapi aku lihat kau tak ada disana, yang aku lihat hanya murid yang berambut orange itu. Aku tak pernah melihatny la sebelumnya, apa dia murid baru?"

Oh, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega, jantungku tidak ljadi untuk klari dariku. Oh Tuhan, baikny Engkau padaku.

"Eh iya senpai, dia murid baru di kelasku, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Namanya Strawberry, kenapa ranbutnya bewarna orange, ya? Aneh"

"Iya senpai, aneh sekali" ucapku berusaha menutupin kegugupanku.

"Ayo Rukia, kita pulang!"

"Ah, iya senpai"

End of Rukia's POV

"Tadaima" ucap Ichigo saat memasuki rumahnya

"Okaeri Ichi-nii" jawab Yuzu di dapur

Ichigo mendekati Yuzu, adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo

"Ini kue coklat. Ichi-nii mau?"

"Tidak Yuzu. Oh ya, nanti tak usah panggil Ichi-nii untuk makan malam, Ichi-nii mau istirahat"

"Baik Ichi-nii," Ichigo segara berbalik dan bejalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, terhenti karena Yuzu memanggilnya dari belakang. Ichigo segara membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Yuzu.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii"

"Kenapa dia pulang bersama orang lain, bukan bersama dengan Ichi-nii?" tambah Yuzu

Ichigo tersernyum pada adik kecilnya itu. Didekatinya dan diacak-acak rambutnya."Yuzu marah?"

Yuzu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Ichi-nii, biasanya Rukia-nee pulang bersama dengan Rukia-nee. Mengapa sekarang tidak?"

'Yuzu memang belum mengerti tentang hubunganku dengan Rukia sekarang' bati Ichigo. Diacak-acak lagi rambut adiknya itu lagi.

"Nanti jugu Rukia akan pulang bersam Ichi-nii lagi,"

"Ya Ichi-nii"

Flashback

"Sampahnya ternyata sudah menumpuk" ucap Yuzu pada dirinya sendira. Diambilnya sampah yang ada didapurnya itu dan dibuang ke tong sempah yang ada didepan rumahny.

"Akhirnya selesai jugu' ucap Yuzu sanbil menepuk tangannya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, dan dilihatnya Rukia pulang. Namun, bersama orang lain, bukan Ichi-niinya.

"Rukia-nee" panggil Yuzu

Rukia begitu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Yuzu, adik dari Ichigo berdiri dihadapannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Yuzu?" ucap Rukia masih dalam kekagetannya.

"Yuzu? Siapa dai Rukia?" tanya Kaien

"Dia..." Rukia tamapk ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyan Shiba Kaien barusan. Digaruk-garuk pipi kanannya yabg sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Dia adiknya temanku senpai." Jawab Rukia masih dalam keadaan gugup, sementara Kaien hanya bisa ber'o' ria

"Rukia-nee, dia siapa?"

+TBC+

Gimana? Tambah ancurkah? Aneh? Gaje? Dan Ota yakin semua itu betul. Tapi tetep REVIEW PLEASE….!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO

Chapter 3

Ota dah update nich, chap 3. Yang minta dipanjangin ceritanya, Ota minta maaf karena belum bisa Ota panjangin. Typonya masih bergentayangan sana sini, karena Ota males buat ngecek.  
>*ditimpuk*<br>Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir n merieview fic Ota yang ancur ini. Sebenarnya, di chap ini Ota bener-benar kehabisan ide. Jadi, maaf bila ceritanya aneh n deskripsinya kagak nyambung. Ota juga mo bilang, mungkin ini chap terakhir sebelum Ota mati suri, mau tes semesteran soalnya.  
>*gak ada yang tanya*<br>Yosh, sudah cukup ceritanya, silakan dinikmati dan HAPPY READING...!

"Dia pacarku Yuzu-chan" jawab Kaien

Mata Yuzu membulat sempurna, ketika mengengar pernyataan dari Kaien. Ia sampai mengulangi jawaban Kaien.

"Pacar Rukia-nee?"

"Ya. Dan aku Shiba Kaien, Yuzu-chan" Kaien masih memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Yuzu. Ia tak sadar bahwa anak kecil yang ada digahapnnya ini sedang kebionngungan. Rukia yang sadar akan perubahan sikap Yuzu, segera membuyarkan Yuzu dari lamunannya.

"Yuzu, Ruki-nee pulang dulu ya?"

"Ah, iya Rukia-nee."

Rukia segara menyeret Kaien untuk menjauh dari hadapan Yuzu. Ia menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya itu agar secepat mungkin pergi dari rumah Ichigo.

"Apa Ruki-nee sudah putus dengan Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu pada dirinya sendiri.

End of flashback

'Kenapa kau pergi Ichi?'

'Aku akan kembali Rukia, tenang saja.'

'Jangan pergi Ichi,'

'Tunggu aku Rukia, tunggu aku di SMA Karakura. Aku akan kembali'

'Ichi, hiks...hiks...'

'Jangan menangis, Rukia.'

Rukia bangun dari mimpinya, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengucurb di dahinya. "Mimpi itu lagi," batin Rukia.

### 

Suasana pagi ini sungguh seperti kuburan sekarang. Tidak ada suara teriakan, gaduh atau apalah itu yang membuat telinga menjadi sakit. Rukia segera duduk di kursinya, dilihatnya Momo sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

"Momo, kenapa suasananya sepi begini? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia

"Eh, Rukia-chan lupa atau bagaimana?" Rukia semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Momo barusan.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?'

"Hari ini kita akan ulangan kimia, Rukia-chan," Jelas Momo. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna sekarang.

"APA? Kau serius Momo?" Momo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

###

Yoruichi sensei sudah selesai memberikan kertas ulangan pada semua murid. Semuanya terlihat begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soal kimia kali ini. Berbada dengan Rukia yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali belul belajar. Soalnya rumit lagi" pikir Rukia.

"Sstttt... Rukia," panggil seseorang disamping Rukia yang diketahui bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Berikan soalmo," perintahnya

"Untuk apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk kutukar denganku," jelas Ichigo

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Tidak,"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, soal Rukia sudah berpindah di meja Ichigo, begitupun sebaliknya. Dengan cekatan, Ichigo mengerjakan soal milik Rukia. Sementara orang yang mempunyai soal itu hanya bisa melongo mendapati soal Ichigo yang sudah terjawab dengan SEMPURNA.

###

"Bagaimana, soalnya tadi Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo yang saat ini berada di kantin bersama Rukia.

"Rumit," jawab Rukia malas.

"Ah, Rukia-chan,"

"Hai Kuchiki!" panggil seseorang dibelakang Rukia. Rukia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Senna dengan senyum iblis yang selalu nangkring di wajahnya itu berdiri dibelakang Rukia.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia kasar. Senna hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Kau tahukan, apa mauku?" jawab Senna dengan senyum liciknya itu. Rukia semakin geram saja dibuatnya. Rukia berdiri sekarang.

"Ayo Momo, kita pergi!" perintah Rukia pada Momo. Momo hanya bisa menggangguk-angguk mengikuti Rukia dari belakang. Kalau tidak, ia yakin pasti aan terjadi perang dunia ke-3. Senna kembali tersenyum, senyum yang bisa diartikan senyuman yang mengejek.

"Nikmati saja kebersamaanmu bersamanya, Kuchiki. Tunggu, sampai aku merebutnya daimu." Ucap Senna.

Rukia segera membalikkan badannya, ketika mendengar ocehan Senna yang menurutnya 'tidak penting'. Rukia memasang senyum termanisnya sekarang. Dipandanginya Senna dari at5as sampai bawah.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja sampai kiamat, Senna." Ucap Rukia dengan penekanan pada kata 'sampai kaimat'. Rukia menarik tangan Momo dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas mereka. Sementara Senna hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Kita tunggu saja Kuchiki, siapa yang akan kalah?" gumam Senna.

###

Hati Rukia benar-benar panas sekarang, dan semua itu gara-gara Senna. Ya, Senna, gadis yang selalu mengganggu Rukia. Entah apa yang Rukia perbuat, sehinngga Senna selalu saj mengganggunya. Rasanya ia ingin menyobek-nyobek mulut Senna hingga menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. Momo yang melihat kondisi Rukia yang bisa dibilang tidak baik itu, hanya bisa diam. Sepanjang jalan menujub kelasnya hanya diam dan diam. Dan sampailah mereka didepan kelasnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu,disana ada Kaien. Kaien yang melihat Rukia dan Momo segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Kaien melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Rukia. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa tersentum tipis. Alih-alih membalas senyum Kaien, matanya sekarang bergerak untuk mencari seseorang didalam kelasnya. Ya. Sekarang ia sedang mencari sosok Ichigo. Rukia yakin Ichigo pasti akan terluka bila melihat Rukia bersama Kaien. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Status Rukia sekarang bukan milik Kurosaki Ichigo, melainkan Shiba Kaien. Kaien sadar kalau Rukia tak memandanginya, melainkan sibuk mencari seseorang. Tapi, ditepisnya semua pikiran negatif itu.

"Rukia," panggil Kaien.

Nyawa Rukia segera kembali ketubuhnya, pikirannya yng semula terrtuju pada Ichigo kini buyar karena panggilan dari Kaien.

"Ya,"

"Maaf Rukia, nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," sesal Kaien pad Rukia.

"Tak apa senpai, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Jawab Rukia diiringi senyum termanisnya yang sanggup membuat para pria meleleh, seperti es krim. Kaien menyunggingkan seulas senyuman diwajhnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Kaien mencium pipi Rukia. Rukia terkejut dengan perlakuan Kaien barusan. Wajah Rukia memerah sekarang, seperti kepiting rebus. Hallo? Bagiamana tidak? Ia dicium dikeladnya dan disaksikan oleh teman-reman sekelasnya sekarang. Untung, kali nini Rukia tadaj pingsan karena menahan malu. Terdengar suara-suara ribut dikelasnya.

"KYAAA... Aku mau dicium Kaien senpai."

"Beruntungnya, Rukia-chan,"

"Aku iri padamu, Rukia-chan"

Dan suara teriakan-teriakan itu sukses membuat Rukia mati kutu sekarang. Sementara Kaien, orang yang mencium Rukia hanya bisa senang karena berhasil membuat Rukia blushing.

"Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, Rukia." Kaien melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Rukia.

"..." Tak ada jawaban apa-apa dari sipemilik nama itu. Karena ia masih shocj dan malu.

Rukia's POV

Aku ,malu dan ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kaien senpai mencium pipiku didepan mata teman-temanku dan dihadapan sijeruk satu itu. Aku tak peduli dengan teman-temanku, yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah perasaan dari Ichigo. Aku basa merasakan bahwa ia sedang marah padaku. Itu tebukti dari tatapannya yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Ichogo, kumohon jangan marah padaku!

End of Rukia's POV

###

Rukia masih diam ditempatnya, ia belum mau beranjak pergi. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Semua murid sudah pergi dari kelasnya, karena bel pulang sudah berdering sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sunyi. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Tak ada percakapan antar manusia yang bersebelahan itu. Mereka masih betah untuk diam. 30 menit telah terlewati lagi. Tapi, meraka masih belum mau bicara, sampai pada akhirnya Ichigolah yang membuka suaranya.

"Rukia," panggilnya.

+TBC+

Biasa lah yaw, kalau udah selesai baca Ota mau bilang REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf readers, atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic Ota yang ancur ini. Yah, karena saya mesti mengikuti UKK jadi, terpaksa updatenya lama. Tapi, gak lama-lama amat, kan?

Ota gak mau ngomongin UKK Ota yang ancur lebur menjadi debu itu, Ota mau update ajah.

Readers : halah, banyak ngemeng nie author.

Author : yo wis, aku gak kakean ngemeng meneh. Wes readers, Ota tak mbalek muleh ndisik, gak sido update.

*keluar dari warnet*

Readers : mau kemana lu, author geblek?

Author : muleh, meh turu.

*smirk*

Readers : gak bisa, cepet update sana!

*ngacungin clurit*

Author : *nelen ludah*

Readers : nape lu?

Author : gak lapo-lapo.

Readers : cepet, buruan update!

Author : iya,iya.

*masuk lagi ke warnet*

Yo wis minna-san,

HAPPY READING….!

**BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO**

Chapter 4

"Maaf," ucap Rukia penuh penyesalan. Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terisak disana. Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dihampirinya gadis yang pernah jadi miliknya iu. Ichigo berlutut disamping Rukia sekarang. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Rukia. Dipandanginya wajah putih milik Rukia yang basah akibat tangisannya. Sakit hati Ichigo saat Rukia menangis.

Disekanya air mata yang membasahi pelupuk Rukia. Tanpa perintah, Rukia segera memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Ia merasa tak ingin lepas dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, di usap-usapnya rambut Rukia. Rukia masih terisak disana ternyata.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ichigo lembut. Masih dalan posisi memeluk Rukia.

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Aku tak marah padamu, Rukia." Sontak Rukia kaget dengan apa yang ia baru saja dengar. Ichigo tak marah padanya? Rukia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo. Di tatapnya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Aku tak marah padamu, Rukia." Ulangnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia dalam kekagetannya.

"Karena ini memang salahku yang sudah meninggalkanmu 2 tahun yang lalu,"

"…." Rukia memilih diam dan mendengarkan cerita Ichigo.

"Kita berpisah selama 2 tahun, dan aku tak marah kalau kau memang berpaling dariku saat itu. Karena itu juga salahku karena membiarkanmu sendiri disini, tanpaku." Jelas Ichigo

Ichoigo berharap Rukia tak menyalahkan dirinya dan menangis hihadapannya.

"Tidak Ichigo, semu ini salahku! Harusnya aku lebih bersabar untuk menunggumu." Tangis Ruki.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam ia tumpahkan begitu saja dihadapan Ichigo. Ichigo tahu, Rukia tak bisa disalahkan dalam kasus ini. Bukankah salahnya sendiri pergi ke London untuk belajar sekaligus menemani ibunya yang sedang sakit dan meninggalkan Rukia tanpa kabar? Dan Rukia pantas jika sampai berpaling darinya. Tapi, tetap saja sakit rasanya bagi Ichigo. Tapi, lebih sakit saat ia melihat Rukia menangis karenanya, karena keegoisannya. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajhnya pada wajah Rukia. Dan para reders, senpai, dan sensei sudah tahu kana pa yang bakal terjadi. Yupz, Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan lembut. Perasaan senang, sedih, dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu dalam ciuman Ichigo.

Rukia senang saat Ichigo menciumnya. Tapi, Rukia juga sedih kalau mengingat kondisinya sekarang. Shiba Kaien pasti akan mengutuknya bila ia sampai tahu. Tanpa Rukia sadari, air matanya menetes lagi. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia menangis lagi. Kontan langsung panic.

"Rukia," panggilnya.

"…."

"Maafkan aku," Ichigo bebar-benar merasabersalah sekarang. Lagi-lagi Rukia memeluknya.

"Ichi, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencitaimu Rukia." Balas Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Rukia dam mereka saling memandang.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

Bibir mereka bersentehan kembali. Sungguh, Ichigo dan Rukia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

###

Malam ini bulan muncul dengan sinarnya yang terang, ditemani para bintang yang selalu hadir disampingnya. Malam ini malam minggu, Kaien akan berkencan dengan Rukia. Sesuai permintaan Kaien sabtu sore sesaat setelah mengantar Rukia pulang.

Rukia sedang memandangi diribya di cermin sampai saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Rukia mengira Kaienlah yang menelponya, tapi nama yang tertera di depan layer ponsel Rukia bukanlah Kaien, melainkan Ichigo.

"Ya jeruk," jawab Rukia

"Hei, bisakah kau tak nenanggilku seperti itu Rukia?" terdengar bahwa Ichgo yang ada diseberabg sana sedang marah. Rukia hanya bisa rerkikik memang senag membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu, Ichigo." Jelas Rukia.

"aku mau minta ijin jeruk." Sambungnya. Rukia yakin saat ini Ichigo pasti akan nengerutkan dahinya.

"apa?"

"Aku mau kencan dengan Kaien senpai." Tutur Rukia pelan, tapi ia yakin Ichigo pasti masih bisa mebdengarnya. Sebetulnya Ichigo agak sedikit marah saat Rukia akan berkencan dengan Kaien. Tapi, lagi-lagi masa;ah status yang membuat ia diam, tak bisa berkutik.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo diseberabg sana dengan nada malas.

Bagiamana tidak? Orang yang kau cintai akan berkecan dengan orang lain, dan bukan bersamamu!

"Kau marah?" Tanya Ruki ahti-hati. Ia tahu kalu Ichigo past marah dengannya karena memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan orang lain, bukan Ichigo..

"Tidak, ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya."

"Ya,"

###

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumah Rukia, ternyata Jaien yang dating. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Rukia dan Kaien segera meluncur ke pusat kota.

Kaien dengan erat memegang tangan Rukia, ia seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia adakah kekasih dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Meskipun belum tentu ada orang yang mengenal mereka.

"Rukia." Panggi Kaien

"Ya senpai,"

"Kau mau mau makan dulu atau-"

"Kita makan dulu saja senpai," potong Rukia

"Baiklah,"

###

Kaien membaw Rukia ke resroran cepat saji yang terletak di pusat kita Karakura. Disinilah awal pertemuan Kaien dengan Rukia. Meskipun mereka satu sekolah, Kaien sama sekali tak mengenal Rukia. Berbeda dengan Rukia yang sudah mengenal Kaien. Bagaiman tiudak? Kaien adalh bintang sekolah. Pasti semua orang akan mengenalnya, termasek Rukia. Sangat anneh kalau ia sampai tak mengenal Kaien.

"apa kau masih ingat, Rukia?" tanya Kaien sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ingat apa senpai?"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu. Yah, semua terjadi disini."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Rukia saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seorang Shiba Kaien. Rukia tak sengaja menabrak senpainya itu saat sedang mencari kanar mandi alias WC karena ia sedang kebelet pipis saat itu. Dan ia juga tak sengaja menjatuhkan HPnya, dan di temukan oleh Kaien. Pip Rukia memerah saat mengingat kenangan yang sedikit membuatnya malu itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya senpai," Rukia memggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda ia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Kaien.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kaien

"Kemana?"

"Pantai." Jawab Kaien

###

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Kaien mengajak Rukia pergi ke pantai. Rukia melepaskan sepatu haknya, dan berjalan menuku bibir pantai. Ia duduk sambil memandangi pantai yang kelihatan cantik pada malam hari.

Ia di temani oleh suara ombak yang yang menyapu pantai dan bulan dan para bintang yang bertebaran di langut. Angina pantai yang menerpa sang violet membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

Kaien menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Rukia seelah memakaikan jaket untuk kekasihnya itu. Rukia yang sadar akan kehadiran benda asing ditubuhnya segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kaien sedang memakaikan jaket untuknya.

"Terima kasih, senpai." Gumam Rukia

Kaien hanya menggangguk. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan, yaitu memandangi pantai. Hening yang mereka berdua ciptakan disana. Tak ada suara selain suara ombak.

**Rukia's POV**

Kaien senpai memberikan jaetjaketnya kepadaku. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih saat Kaien senpai melakukan semu itu untukku. Mengajakku makan malam, pergi ke pantai, dan sekarang memberikan jaketnya untukku. Aku menciptakan keheningan siantara kami berdua. Aku terfokus pada pikiranku sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang telah aku lakukan unutuk senapi? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Yang aku lakukan malah berciuman dengan Ichigo. Secara tak tangsung aku sudah berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Pacar macam apa aku ini? Tega mengkhianati pacar sebaik Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo

Nama itu yang selalu memenuhi otekku beberapa hari ini. Ichigo, mantan kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai itu. Hei Rukia! Apa yang baru saj kau pikirkan? Kau harusnya memikirkan kekasihmu, bakan orang lain!

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**End of Rukia's POV**

"Rukia," panggil Kaien. Rukia segera menoleh kesamping. Rukia menatap Kaien, begitu juga sebaliknya. Wajah mereka mendekat dan mendekat. Tinggal 1 cm lagi.

+TBC+

Hahaha…

Gimana? Kurang puas atau sudah puas dengan chapter yang satu ini.

Semoga saja jawabannya 'Ya'

Terakhir dari Ota yaitu

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO**

**YOU PUNYA YUI**

**Hallo Minna,,,,,,,,,,**

**Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa^_^**

**Bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan pastinya.**

**Tidak seperti Ota yang malah punya kerjaan banyak T.T alias jadi pembantu di rumah.**

***malangnya nasibku***

**Selama baca chap ini, bisa sambil dengerin lagunya YUI. Biar lebih gimana geto. **

**Ya sudah minna, Ota gak banyak ngemeng lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY**

**READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 5

Rukia berlari sambil menangis. Hatinya perih dan hancur, stelah melihat pemandangan tadi. Pemandangan? Pemandangan yang mana? Mari kita flash back dulu.

**FLASH BACK**

**Rukia's POV**

Hari ini tak biasanya Kaien senpai menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Tak apa, hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin saat kami hampir saja berciuman ada sebuah gangguan. Ichigo iba-tiba menelponku. Mengganngu saja! Tapi, ini pun tak bisa disebut sebagai penebus kesalahanku pada Kaien senpai. Ini terlalu mudah! Seharusnya dia marah atau apalah agar aku bisa merasa lega karena kami tak jadi berciuman. Bukan berarti aku mesum ya? Aku merasa tak enak saja pada Kaien senpai. Tapi, karena dia terlalu baik dan sabar tentunya, ia tak marah padaku. Ia malah mengajakku pulang dengan segera setelah aku mendapatkan telpon itu. Meskipun di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Tak apalah, itu juga salahku sendiri.

Aku berjalan sendiri di koridor ini. Sepi menemani setiap langkah kakiku. Karena memang ini sudah jam pulang. Jadi, tak heran kalau sudah sepi seperti ini, bak kuburan saja. Tapi, jangan sampai ini menjadi kuburan. Aku terlalu takut dengan yang namanya hantu soalnya. Hahaha… apa-apan itu? Pikiran macam apa itu? Mengapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu? Membuatku merinding saja. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Kaien senpai menyuruhku datang kesana ya? Kalau ia mau berbicara padaku kan bisa saat dia mengantarku pulang sekolah.

Aku sudah sampai ditempat Kaien senpai menungguku. Aku menyentuh kenop pintu ini untuk mulai membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku ini. Kaien senpai ada di atap bersama Senna? Aku berteriak dalam hatiku. Tunggu dulu, Senna dan Kaien senpai? Tangan Senna ada dipinggang Kaien senpai , dan bibirnya menempel pada Kaien senpai. Tak terasa mataku mulai memanas dan air mataku mulai turun.

"Kaien senpai," panggilku lirih. Ia mendengar panggilanku, dan cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Senna.

"Rukia," panggil senpai padaku. Raut wajahnya begitu kaget saat melihat kebaradanku.

"Aku bisa menjelaskn semua ini," omongnya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya aku langsung saja melarikan diri dari tempat itu dengan membawa air mata yang terus berlinangan.

**End Of Flash Back**

**End Of Rukia's POV **

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melihat Rukia berlari dari atap sekolah. Ia menangis. Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Mengapa gadis kecilku itu menangis? Siapa yang sudah membuatnya menangis? Segera aku berlari menuju Rukia.

"Rukia," teriakku.

"Rukia." Teriakku lagi. Ia masih mengabaikan segenap kemampuan yang kumiliki, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar aku bisa menyamai langkah kakinya. Yup! Aku berhasil memegang lengannya. Dia menoleh, dan aku melihat jelas air matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menubrukku. Ia memelukku dan menangis di dadaku.

"Ichi," aku mengelus rambutnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Rukia.

"Ada apa? Tanyaku.

**End Of Ichigo's POV**

**Kaien's POV**

Pintu gedung atap ini tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. "Itu pasti rukia" pikirku.

"Rukia," dia bukan Rukia, tapi Senna.

"Ah Senna, maaf aku kira yang datang itu Rukia. Maaf ya?" Senna hanya membalas perminta maafanku dengan seulas senyum. Ia mendekat ke arahku mencoba menghilangkan jarak diantara kami.

"Kaien senpai, aishiteru." Setelah menyatakan pernyataan cintanya padaku, tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dan mencium bibirku. Disaat itulah aku mendengar suara Rukia memanggilku. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman dari Senna. Kudapatkan Rukia tengah menangis di depan pintu. Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku perbuat?

"Rukia," aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu," Rukia malah lari menjauhi gedung.

"Rukia," panggilku. Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Namun, tanganku tertahan oleh seseorang. Senna yang mencekal tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kaien senpai. Mengapa kau terus saja bersama Rukia? Jelas-jelas ia tak mencintaimu!"

"DIAM SENNA!" air muka Senna berubah drastis. Mungkin efek dari bentakanku padanya.

"AKU MENCINTAI RUKIA!" langsung saja aku tepis tangannya dari tanganku dan mulai mencari Rukia. Sayup-sayup aku mendngarkan suara isakan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Sekarang yang aku pedulikan adalah Rukia dan Rukia.

Rukia terus saja berlari menuju luar gedung sekolah. Aku melihat ia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang berambut orange. Ia Kurosaki Ichigo. Laki-laki yang dulu dicium oleh Rukia. Hatiu perih saat mengingat semua itu. Tega sekali Rukia melakukan semua itu padaku.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Laki-laki itu menghapus air mata Rukia. Aku bisa melihat sorot kekhawatiran dari dirinya. Ia membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Nyeri hatiku saat melihat semua ini. Apa ini tandanya kalau aku kalah dari pemuda itu? Apa ini saatnya aku harus munur dan membiarkan Rukia bersama Kurosaki Ichigo? Akan aku lakukan semua itu, Rukia. Asalkan kau bahgia bersama laki-laki itu. Meskipun hatiku sakit karena harus kehilanganmu. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Aku bahgia jika melihatmu bahagia.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauhi mereka dan muli memasuki gedung sekolah.

**End Of Kaien's POV**

**### **

**Rukia's POV**

Aku terduduk diatas ranjang kamarku. Aku tak tahan terus berada disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaien senpai, dan membicarakan semuanya padanya. Aku ingin jujur kepadanya. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ada panngilan untukku dari Kaien senpai.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Rukia, bisa kita bicara?""

"Tunggu aku di taman senpai," sambungan terputus. Aku segera mngambil jaketku. Dan tak lupa aku membawa sebuah CD untuk aku berikan pada Kaien senpai. Aku ingin memberikan kenangan terakhirku padanya.

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu untuk memberikannya. Tapi, tak apalah. Aku harus jujur padnya. Aku sudah tak merasa sakit di hatiku. Karena aku sadar, akulah yang menyakitisenpai. Bukan senpai yang enyakitiku. Maafkan aku Kaien senpai.

"Senpai," panggilku lirih.

"Rukia, aku-"

"Ini untuk senpai," potongku. Aku menyerahkan CD yang aku bawa tadi. Ia agak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku berikan padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Itu CD senpai. Isinya lagu."aku menjatuhkan diriku disamping Kaien senpai. Duduk berdua bersama. "Aku ingin senpaia mendengarkannya," lanjutku.

"Untuk tadi sore, aku minta-"

"Tak usah minta maaf senpai," potongku lagi. Aku tak tahan jika senpai terus saja minta maaf padaku. Bukankah aku yang brsalah? Aku yang telah menyakiti hati senpai. Mengapa senpai yang meminta maaf? Lagi pula, aku tahu kalau semua itu ulah Senna. Gadis licik itu.

"Lalu, hubungan kita?" Tanyanya pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Inilah yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu Kaien senpai.

"Aku menyukai orang lain senpai," ucapku merunduk. Aku harus jujur bukan? Jika nanti makian yang aku dapat, bagiku itu bukanlah masalah.

"Aku tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo kan? Laki-laki yang berambut orange itu?"

Bagaimana Kaien senpai bisa tahu? Aku menatapnya. Aku minta penjelasan dar man ia bisa tahu kalau aku menykai eruk itu?

"Aku melihatmu Rukia."

Melihat? Melihat apa?

"Aku melihatmu mencium Kurosaki sore itu." Jelasnya padaku. Jantungku ingin berhaenti berdetak sekarang. Satu fakta lagi yang aku ketahui. Jadi, senpai melihatku sore itu? Lalu, mengapa ia bisa bersikap biasa saja? Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu? Tak kusadari aku mulai menangis sekarang. Mengapa aku begitu jahat pada Kaien senpai? Aku selalu menyakiti hatinya. Mengapa ia tak mengumpahiku, marah, meneriakiku atau apalah tu padaku?

Kaien senpai memelukku, membiarkanku menangis sepuasnya dipundak miliknya. Pakaiannya basah karena tangisanku. Mengapa aku tega menyakiti hati laki-laki sebaik Kaien senpai? Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membutnya sakit hati, masa aku harus menangis dan bersandar padanya? Wanita macam apa aku ini? Tak tahu malu!

"Boleh aku mencium keningmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Rukia? Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di keningku. Itu bibir Kaien senpai. Dia mencium keningku. Dan saat itulah tangisku kembali pecah. Berat juga untuk melepas Kaien senpai. Orang yang selali ada disampingku. Tapi, persaanku hanya untuk Ichigo. Hanya untuk jeruk satu itu. Andai Kami-sama memberikan perasaanku pada Kaien senpai, aku pasti tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut. Ia membelai pipiku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

**End Of Rukia's POV**

**### **

**Normal POV**

Kaien berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja kehilangan malaikt kecilnya. Pengisi hatinya. Ia sudah pergi, hilang, ada dipelukan orang lain, bukan dirinya. Ia kalah dalam permainan ii. Rukia lebih meilih pemuda itu dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan menggenggam erat CD yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Rukia padanya, ia mulai memasui rumah dan kamarnya. Ia memasukkan CD pemberian Rukia ke dalam DVD player yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan memutarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Ia mencoba menikmati lagu yang sudah nulai mengalun indah dalam kamarnya.

**Bisa putar lagunya YUI**

**Kaien's POV**

**Zutto matteita no **

**Ienakatta kedo**

**(Aku selalu menunggumu)**

**(Meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya)**

Apakah itu yang kau rasakan?

Apa kau menunggu waktu yang tepat?

**Tarinai hibi wo sotto**

**Umeru you ni**

**Waratteta**

**(Aku tertawa untuk menutupi)**

**(Secara perlahan)**

**(Hari-hari tak berharga yang kulalui)**

Apakah kau tak bahagia?

Tapi, aku bahagia bersamamu

**Fureru dake de**

**Kowareta**

**(Dengan mengalaminya saja pun)**

**(Aku hancur)**

Apa yang ada dalam hatimu?

**Yubisaki kara**

**Hanarete**

**Kieta**

**(Berawal dari ujung jari)**

**(Kita berpisah dan)**

**(Menghilang)**

Mendengar lagu ini aku sudah hancur, Rukia

**Sayonara**

**Anata wo wasurerareru hodo**

**Suteki na yume wo mitai no**

**(Selamat tinggal)**

**(Di titik aku bisa melupakanmu)**

**(Aku ingin melihat mimpi yang indah)**

Ya, selamat tinggal Rukia

**Konna ni**

**Kirei na akari tomoshitara**

**Utsumuite rarenai desho?**

**(Jika kunyalakan)**

**(Cahaya yang indah seperti ini pun)**

**(Kamu tidak bisa menundukkan kepalamu kan?)**

Aku selalu menyimpan kenangan tentang kita

**Motto**

**Shiritai koto**

**Ikutsu mo aru no**

**(Banyak sekali)**

**(Hal-hal yang lebih)**

**(Ingin aku ketahui)**

Semuanya Rukia

**Nakushita wake janai**

**Moto no basho de**

**Modoru dake**

**(Ini bukanlah alasan aku menghilang)**

**(Aku hanya kembali)**

**(Ke tempat aku berasal)**

Apa itu alasannya?

**Chigau hito wo**

**Aishita**

**(Aku telah mencintai)**

**(Orang yang berbeda)**

Karena kau mencintainya?

**Wakaru you na**

**Ki ga shiteru**

**Naita**

**(Karena)**

**(Aku merasa aku mengerti)**

**(Aku pun menangis)**

Kau tak perlu menangis jika mencintainya

**Sayonara**

**Anata wo wasurerareru hodo**

**Sutekina na yume nado nai wa **

**(Selamat tinggal)**

**(Di titik aku bisa melupakanmu)**

**(Mimpi dan hal indah lainnya tidak ada)**

Ya, selamat tinggal

Aku akan melupakanmu

**Donnani**

**Kirei na akari tomoshitemo**

**Kagami no mae tachidomaru**

**(Meskipun kunyalakan)**

**(Cahaya indah seperti apapun itu)**

**(Aku selalu terhenti di depan cermin)**

Kenangan kita akan abadi

**Jishin nante nai no**

**Kitto dare mo onaji hazu**

**(Aku tak memiliki kepercayaan diri)**

**(Setiap orang pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama)**

Meskipun hanya aku yang akan mengenangnya

**Anata no yokogao**

**Omoi dashiteita no**

**(Tiba-tiba)**

**(Aku teringat bayanganmu)**

**(Samping wajahmu)**

Ingatlah aku dalam hatimu, Rukia

**Itsumade mo**

**Anata wo wasurerareru mama**

**Yume no tsuzuki wo sagashita**

**(Sampai kapanpun)**

**(Tanpa melupakan dirimu)**

**(Aku mencari kelanjutan mimpi ini)**

Terima kasih, Rukia-chan

**Kowai momo nante**

**Naku naranain da**

**Atashi ni mo wakattekita wa**

**Utsumuite rarenai desho?**

**(Hal yang menakutkan)**

**(Tak akan menghilang)**

**(Aku pun telah mengerti)**

**(Kamu tak bisa menundukkan kepalamu kan?)**

Aku pun menutup mataku dan terlelap

**End Of Kaien's POV**

**+TBC+**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya Minna….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Konnichiwa, minna-san~**_

**Akihrnya Ota bisa mengupdate fanfic pertama sekaligus multichap pertama Ota ini. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Ota mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah ngikutin fanfic aneh dari Ota ini dari awal sampe akhir ini. Terima kasih, dan ini adalah chap terakhir dari YOU_._ Semoga kalian suka.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah insiden kecil di atap sekolah itu. Semua sudah kembali normal seperti dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kaein _senpai _tentunya. Kalian pasti menduga sekarang aku pasti pacaran dengan si Jeruk Ichigo itu, bukan? Kalian salah. Aku belum pacaran dengan si Jeruk itu. Hahaha... meskipun Ichigo sudah mengutarakan perasaanya padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya 'lagi' aku belum menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Alasan satu-satunya adalah karena aku belum menerimanya. Sekali-kali menggodanya tak apakan? Maaf Jeruk.

**Flashback**

"Jangan lupa kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kalian, karena besok tugas itu harus kalian kumpulkan." perintah Ochi _sensei_.

"Ya, _Sensei_." setelah memberikan petuahnya (?), Ochi _sensei _segera kabur dari kelasku. Akhirnya, pelajaran membosankan itu sudah berakhir. Tapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memandangiku, yah? Aku melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ternyata dia pelakunya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku jadi malu. Hei! Kenapa aku OOC begini?

Sekrang kami—Aku dan Ichigo sednag berada di atap setelah Ichigo menyeretku dengan paksa setelah pelajaran Ochi _sensei_ berakhir. Ada apa dengannya sih?

"Rukia." panggilnya. Dia gugup. Aku tahu dia gugup karena dia pasti akan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya jika ia sedang gugup. Ah Ichi, kenapa kau tak berubah?

"Hm..."

"Aishiteru, Rukia." katanya blak-blakan. Kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang? Aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Hahaha...Ichi, mengapa kau imut sekali dengan ekspresimu itu? Ingin aku cubit pipimu kalau kau tak marah tentunya.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku 'lagi', Rukia?" benar juga katanya. Pacarnya 'lagi'. Kami memang sudah putus bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku masih mencintainya. Si Jeruk yang sudah meninggalkanku ini.

"..." aku diam. Menggoda Ichigo adalah salah satu hobiku.

"Rukia,"

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajakku. Diakan sudah tahu jawabannya, mengapa harus bertanya padaku?

"Tapi." Aku tahu maksudmu, Ichi.

"Kita pulang. Ayo!" nanti saja aku memberiyahumu, Ichigo.

Dia menggaruk pipinya. Kurasa dia malu. "Baiklah. Aku antar kau pulang." katanya

"Hm. Terima kasih."

**End of Flashback**

"Rukia." panggilnya. Tangannya masih mengennggam erat tanganku. Saat ini kami sedang ada dalam perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa, Ichigo selalu mengantarkankui pulang. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi tak hentinya aku tersenyum senang. Siapa juga yang tak senang jika orang yang kau cintai mengantarkanmu pulang. Orang bodoh.

"Ya." sepertinya Ichigo ingin bicara serius padaku. Baiklah, kita berhenti dulu disini.

"Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu." aku tersenyum mendengar paerkataan Ichigo.

"Kau mau?" dia mengangguk.

"Jongkok!" titahku bak Ratu Jepang (?)

"Apa?" dia sudah tuli ya?

"Aku bilang jongkok! Kau tuli ya?" tuduhku.

"Aku hanya tak yakin kau menyuruhku untuk jongkok, Midget." dia menyeringai. Awas kau Ichi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan tuan Jeruk." dia mengangguk. Lucu juga ia berpose jongkok dan aku berdiri seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ikut berjongkok?" tanyanya begitu melihatku berjongkok didepannya.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih aku untuk berdiri?" tanyaku.

"Begini lebih baik." baiklah, akan aku katakan padamu, Jeruk. Aku dekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. Dan aku membisikkan sesuatu disana. Dan aku puas melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajakkau. Puas setelah mengerjainya.

"Tapi, kau be-"

"Aku tidak berkata aku mau memberikan jawaban." potongku. Yes, berhasil!

"Rukia!" sepertinya dia kesal. Hahaha...

**Cup**

Aku mencium pipinya. "Aku mau, tuan Jeruk." kataku langsung berlari menjauh darinya. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia malah terpaku disana. Dia itu kenapa sih?

"Kenapa kau masih disana?" tanyaku kesal. Kenapa dari tadi ia tak bergerak?

"Rukia!" sepertinya dia sudah sadar. Hahaha... dasar Jeruk lola.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika pendek**

***digebukin rame-rame***

**Endingnya jelek ya, minna?**

***pundung***

**Dan yang udah ngasih review THANKS, maaf Ota gak bisa bales lewat PM atopun disini.**

**Karena ini terakhir, Ota minta ripyunya yang banyak ya?**

***ngarep***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
